Manhunter (Earth-300)
| BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = No legs, rock-like skin. | Citizenship = Jovian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurers, Police Officer | Education = | Origin = A scientist accidentally pulled him from his universe and world of Jupiter, to scientist lab on Earth in the Earth-300 universe. | PlaceOfBirth = Jupiter, Great Earth | Creators = User:ArtosRavenwolf | First = | Quote = Oh great I'm now Howard The Duck! | Speaker = Altan Vor Pik | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Altan Vor Pik, was a cop on his homeworld Jupiter. His race was called Jovians, they were a rock-like people, people who could control gravity with a thought. Origins Altan Vor Pik is a Manhunter, his world version of police officers/S.W.A.T. He just stop a magnetite drug ring, while leaving the warehouse he is transported to another world and universe. The planet named Earth, home to the top race Humankind. Hello Earther Standing in front of him is a bipedal creature with soft skin. Look like a being from one of the sci-fi stories on the vid-tube back on his world, an Earther. Earthers seem to be made up of mostly water and a few hard matter. Humans seem weaker than Jovians, Altan would have to be careful around them. At first, he didn't understand the strange vibrations coming out of a large orifice on it's face. When he started to understand the human has the Eather called himself, for this Human was male. His name was Professor Flint, James Flint. | Powers = : Like all Jovians, he possess various abilities: :* : Jovian's strength are comparable to that of a Kryptonian. :* : like all Jovians, he is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. :* : Their bodies aren't made of rocks but because of the diamond rain on their homeworld of Jupiter, Jovians devoloped super hard rock-like skin. :* : It has been said that a Jovian can only truly be killed by another Jovian. :* He can control gravity locally around him make things heavier or lighter with but a thought. ::* ::* :* He can stop time in limited space, just like a black hole. :* : He can enter and exit blackholes without harm. ::* : They live in space without tech. ::* : Jovians have full control over the magnetic bonds of their bodies, they can use this control to phase through matter. Exception: Two Jovians can't pass through each other. :* :* They can see gravity waves, even see the bonds between atoms. ::* ::* : This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ::* : Because they can see gravity fields, they can see the fields around all things and beings affected by those forces. | Abilities = * : An average Jovian is ten times as smart as a Human. * : He are proficient in Nur Tor, the Jovian's signature martial art. * * | AvgStrength = Comparable to a Kryptonian under yellow sun. | Weaknesses = * * : Because they have no legs, Jovians must use levitation on themselves via gravikinesis, in order to be mobile at all. * : Can't phase through each other or forcefields. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = He is this universe, version of Martian Manhunter. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Displaced Category:Earth-300 Category:Great Earth Category:Manhunter Category:2 Limbs Category:ArtosRavenwolf Category:Great Earth Characters